


A Tiny Tony Christmas

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kid-Tony Stark, Other, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tiny tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven year old Tony Stark gets his Christmas Wish, Clint Barton is not Santa Clause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Tony Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading my Stuff. College keeps me busy so I gave this little ficlet

Little Tony sat in a small corner in his bedroom. He knew he should be in bed, because Santa only visited when little girls and boys were asleep. He tried, and he tried really hard to, but he just couldn't sleep. Tony was just to scared. His mommy and daddy where yelling again, they always yelled. Tony got hit a lot and he didn't like it. If he could hide in the corner, maybe if they stormed in, they wouldn't see him.

Tony jumped in fright when he heard a very loud clatter, but it wasn't on the roof. It was coming from the chimney along with a colour stream of really bad words. Tony started to shiver and huddled further into the corner when a strange man tumbled out. Tony let out a loud scream before clamping his hands over his mouth, he takes his chances with the stranger over his parents.

"Shit" Clint said when he saw the small boy huddled in the corner. He was casing the place, the Stark's had money and a lot of it. His plans got side tracked boy the small boy huddled in the corner, eyes wild with fear. Clint could make out the bruises on his face in the low light emitted from a small nightlight in the corner. He had the sinking suspicion the boy had many more bruises.

" Look kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I just planned on casing the place….and I probably shouldn't of told you that" Clint was surprised by the dry chuckle.  
" Father keeps the money in a biometric and algorithm encrypted safe, good luck with that"  
" Huh?"  
" You really didn't think this through did you, Robin Hood?"  
" Hey!" Clint was getting tired of the moniker, he was starting to debate his weapon choice.  
" You're funny" Tony laughed again, the robber wasn't as scary as his dad, but Tony thought he could take him.  
" You can go, I won't tell nobody you were here." Tony said, eyes on the floor. He kinda liked having somebody to talk with.  
" What about you kid?"  
" What about me?"  
" You look like you get beat, you can come with me or you can stay and dodge."

Tony was conflicted, he was always told not to go with strangers, but this one seemed kind….even if he was breaking into his home.

" Only if you stop being a robber and get a real job." Tony said  
Clint had been meaning to get out of the game for some time now. " Alright"

" I'm Tony" the boy said while he shoved a few things into a backpack.  
" hang on" Clint said once Tony was settled on his back before he began climbing back out the chimney. They dropped silently into the snow and made a run across the estate to the car parked on a side road. Clint got Tony settled in the backseat before getting into the drivers seat and peeling out.

Tony had fallen asleep in the car long before Clint pulled up to his apartment. He picked the boys dead weight up from the backseat and then grabbed the small backpack before climbing the stairs to his 4th floor apartment. Removing the lad's shoes and tucked him in on the bottom bunk.

Clint sighed, he lived the life of an abused child and he didn't want the kid in the system so he made some calls. Tony likely never had a real Christmas so Clint called up some friends. Also responded to Security job posting for a security guard. He made a promise to Tony. He retired to bed around 4 in the morning on Christmas.

Tony woke up with a start, he didn't recognize his surroundings until he remembered the robber. Tony padded out to the kitchen and smiled. There was a small Christmas tree with twinkling lights in the corner and some presents too.

"After breakfast Tony" Clint said as he put down french toast in front of the boy. Tony ate quietly, he liked the robber's french toast it looked ugly but tasted good. Before to long Clint handed Tony present and Tony looked at him funny.

" Its for you, from my friends go on Open it" and Tony did and he gasped when he unwrapped a lego city set. Tony always wanted lego but Howard had always denied him it.

" Thank You" Tony said as another gift was from me.  
"only opened the thin package and read it. He may only be seven years old but he was reading at 13 year old level.  
" I…You want me?" was all Tony could say, nobody ever wanted him.  
" Yeah kid I do, the adoption got finalized this morning."  
Tony flung himself into the other man's arms as tears streamed down his face.

" Thank You, Thank You, Thank you Mr. Robber" and Clint let out a good laugh.  
" It's Clint, Clint Barton." Clint said as ruffled the dark curly mop of hair on Tony's head.  
" What's that?" Tony asked  
" I don't know." Tony wormed his way under the tree and pulled it out.  
" It's for you Clint"

Clint frowned and opened the small envelope. It was a bank statement all of his student loans were paid.   
" How?" Clint said out loud.  
" There is another letter" Tony said pointing and Clint grabbed it. Before reading it out loud.

Dear Clinton,  
You never believed in me as child and laws bind me from entering the homes of children who don't believe. I'm sorry, How I wished to leave you those suction cup arrows, that wood toy train and the pogo stick, This is what I can do now. You have child now Clint, a boy to cherish and I know you will. Tony wrote a letter wishing for someone, anyone to love him. You gave him that Christmas gift. In the spirit of giving I have left your gifts under the bed.

Merry Christmas Clint and Tony  
~ Santa Clause.

They both scrambled under the bed and Clint pulled out a brand new recurve bow and Tony a snap circuits kit.

" This is the besets Christmas ever" Tony exclaimed, his Christmas wish came true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks  
> Feel free to comment


End file.
